Thoughts On a Rainy Day
by DarkAngelLida
Summary: Hinamori is lost in her thoughts about what is happening around her when hitsugaya comes to her aid. HitsuXHina! Story for cherryblossom hime's contest R


**Hello dear readers this is my story for ****cherryblossom hime's contest and i dont think i will win because i know that there are alot of good writers out there and i dont compare to them. **

**Oh well I tried plz Read **

**And Review :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach -but i wish( why do we even need these)**

**Bold**-yelling or inner self

_italics_-thoughts

" " -speaking (double quotations)

' ' -thoughts (single quotation)

A/N- Authors note

Thoughts On a Rainy Day

The rain was pounding hard against the roof making it seem like someone was throwing rocks from a high distance. I was sitting in front of my window watching the rain pour down in sheets, the streets were emptying rather quickly and all the shinigami were rushing to their designated places. Alot has happened since Aizen-taichou left us to hueco-mundo. A group of us have been dispatched to the material world just to return after a while with news that Inoue Orihime was kidnapped by an arrancar. At least that's what we thought at first, but it turned out to be something completely different. It was a really smart plan that Aizen-taichou created, make it seem that Inoue left Ichigo by her own free will even though she was forced to leave if she wanted to save the lives of her friends. Not long after we heard the news Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida went after Inoue to retrieve her. Even though soul Society decided not to do anything about it Renji, and Rukia went through the portal to hueco-mundo in hope of returning Inoue. Now After finally deciding to help, Captain Yamamoto Issued Kuchiki-taichou and Zaraki-Taichou along with some others to help the group fighting the arrancar. As i continued to recall the events that happened over the past months i failed to notice someone enter my bedroom and come to stand behind me.

The rain was coming down heavily and it was soaking through my captain robe, but the rain did not matter as i knew that i needed to hurry. It was during times like these when the sky was dark and the rain was coming down that i get worried about Momo. When she sits alone in her bedroom with the lights out looking through her window with a faraway look. It was often when i would hear her mumble to herself and sometimes i would see her shoulders shake as she called out her captain's name. Aizen! That traitor, he caused so much pain for poor Momo, he hurt her physically, emotionally, and mentally.

It was during these times when she needs help the most and i intend to give her all I've got. Thinking about the young girl that haunted his dreams the young captain failed to notice the pole that was in front of him before it was too late.

SMACK !!!

Clutching his nose Hitsugaya stepped back to galre at the pole.

'_stupid thing... oh forget it what's the point of yelling at a pole'_ he thought to himself.

Not wanting to waste any more time the tenth squad captain jumped on the closest house and made his way to his childhood friend's home.

Landing quietly in front of Hinamori's house the young captain turned the door knob and walked into the house cursing in his mind on how into the house cursing in his mind on how irresponsible his friend could be. The house inside was still the same, the furniture was still arranged in the same style but something was different. The house was eerily quiet. Usually on normal days the captain would enter to see a very happy and loud Momo waiting for him. Setting his thoughts aside he walked up the stairs silently and entered his friends bedroom. As expected he saw the small figure of his friend sitting in front of the window. Deciding not to interrupt, he stealthly made his way behind her and stood silently watching her, as she started to speak.

I continued to look out the window lost in my thoughts. Why did Aizen-taichou betray us. What good does it do him to make enemies with all of us, what exactly is going on in his mind. I really dont know if i should be asking myself these questions it just makes me go wack. Shiro-chan was right when he said to watch out for Ichimaru, he made me go niuts. I can not believe how he manipulated me that i went after Shiro-chan trying to kill him.

He really must hate me after what i said and did. Oh god what do i do, i still feel quilty for what happened. Even though he said it was nothing to worry about i still feel terrible and angry with myself.

Just the thoughts of that day makes my chest hurt.

"I'm so sorry i-i dont know what was wrong with me that day , Shiro-chan you must really hate me" Hinamori spoke as she started to cry.

" I dont hate you Hinamori and you know that" Hitsugaya spoke suddenly startling the small girl in front of him.

Turning around quickly Hinamori stared at the face of her childhood friend and longtime crush.

"Shi-Shiro-chan what are you doing here," hinamori said trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

" Hinamori how many times do we have to go over this, what happened was not your fault." he said in a soft but strict tone.

" but how can i just overlook what happened i was trying to kill you...i-i was," She stopped her sentence mid-air as she started to sob.

Hinamori continued to sob turning away from her friend she could not lift the feeling off her heart that she had betrayed a friend.

" It was not your fault Aizen made you do this he is the one that should be weeîng and not you," He said in the softest voice he could muster trying to console his friend.

"But it was me who.." her words were cut short when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her small waist. Hinamori gasped as Hitsugaya hoisted her up in his arms and carried her over to her bed. Sitting down gently with Hinamori in his arms he started to speak again.

" i want you to listen to what i say and never forget it. I don't hate you never did and never will. We have been through alot of things together and we cant let what Aizen did ruin our long friendship." He paused for a while to wipe away the tears streaming down Hinamori's cheeks which were showing a small blush.

He smiled a little as he remembered the times they had watching the sunset together, eating watermelons, hinamori becoming a shinigami, him becoming a captain, all the arguments they had. " I did not forget a single moment that we went through the good and even the bad because they all got me closer to you Momo," He explained looking into her deep eyes with sincerity.

" Shiro-chan do you really mean what you just said, because i also didnt forget all the times we had together i wanted to cherish them all because they were shared with a special person. Someone who was always there for me, always helped me when i was in trouble, someone that i always... always kept in my heart." Hinamori spoke turning around in his arms to look into his turquoise eyes.

To everyone else they seemed cold and unwelcoming but to her they were warm and inviting. They were the key to his soul. When he didnt show any emotion she would look into his eyes and see them filled with emotion.

" Someone i have always loved with all my heart," She finished, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

To say the truth Hinamori was not expecting to hear what came next.

" I never thought that i would actually say this but I've always loved you too," he said. "with all my heart," as he finished his sentence he captured Hinamori's lips into a gentle, soft kiss that showed all the love he has for her. Responding to the kiss Hinamori wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

As they broke away from eachother Hinamori hugged her bestfriend-now-lover and layed her head on his chest.

Now she was not going to cry, he is always by her side.

**Okay folks this is my fanfic for the contest that ends on the 20th on Hitsugaya's b-day **

**and i hope you guys liked it ...plz review i need to hear you opinions :D**

**thx and peace out!!**

**Cute-Killer-Gurl **


End file.
